The present invention relates generally to a safety device used on pianos to prevent injury caused by accidental slamming of the keyboard lid.
Present invention utilizes the gravity of the lid and the downward slamming momentum to press down on a suction cup, increasing the stability of the cup. With the use of a spring mechanism, the rod automatically erects every time the lid is opened, so that users need not remember to “set the device”.
Present invention utilizes the platforms on both side of a piano keyboard layout and the lid structure to reduce the complexity of the safety device.